Invisible
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Roxas Dusk is labeled a Nobody throughout his whole life by the school. What happens when one of the Somebodies tries to be friends with him, and instead starts falling for him? Rated M for last chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Roxas Dusk

Kingdom Hearts

Invisible

Chapter 1: Roxas Dusk

My name is Roxas, I'm sixteen years old, I have windswept dirty blond hair, and dark blue eyes. I live in Radiant Garden with my parents until we have enough to move to Twilight Town.

My father is Axel Dusk, he owns a company that makes sex toys, don't ask why he thought of that. He has red hair that's spiked backwards, and light green eyes. He is very friendly with anyone, except criminals or bad kids.

My mother is Larxene Dusk, she is a stay-at-home mom with a small part-time job at a café near where we live. She has blond hair that has two parts sticking up like antennae, and has bright blue-green eyes which has more green than blue.

I'm not sure how I got dark blue eyes, but at least I know where I got my hairstyle and color. Of course school isn't better to say the least. Everyone already has a nickname for me, even one for the populars which I don't care about.

Although the populars can be annoying and at the same time not, this one had the courage, or wanted, to approach me and never stopped talking. He was, I think, one of the trio that was the most popular.

In the trio there was Kairi Radiant, the daughter of the mayor of this city, Riku Willow, cool yet calm silver haired guy, make fun of his last name and you will get hit, then there's...

"I'm Sora Dawn," The boy said to me. "And you are?" I just walked away from him. My hopes that he didn't follow me were growing until I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and when I looked my hope diminished.

"You know you're suppose give your name when someone gives theirs." Sora said as he held me in place by my shoulder. I heard someone call to him and he left to see who it was. The rest of the day went on slowly.

When school was over I walked home like I usually do. "Wait up!" Someone shouted out. I stopped, wondering if they were talking to me. As I turned around to see who it was, I ended up on the sidewalk.

"Maybe I should've slowed down." The person on top of me said. I opened my mouth to speak but was confronted with a fairly tanned face, sky blue eyes, and spiky brown hair. It was Sora Dawn.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said to him which made him scramble off of me. "Y'know that you could've told me your name before I found out in class." He said while helping me up. I looked at him in shock before I realized we had the same last class.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked as I continued my walk. "Why can't we just be friends?" He asked, following me. "I'm a Nobody and you're a Somebody," I said to him. He just looked confused. "People think a popular and a non-popular can't be friends."

I just put my iPod on and tried to ignore him. It worked halfway until he noticed I wasn't listening and put one earbud in his ear. "Incomplete by Backstreet Boys?" He asked as I continued to ignore him.

When we got to my house I took the earbud back and went inside. "Hey Mom." I said to her while she cleaned the kitchen floor. "Hey sweetie," She said before looking up. "Who's your friend?"

I looked back to see that Sora had followed me inside. "I'm Sora Dawn." He said to her while I was still in shock. "Nice to meet you," She said to him cheerfully. I got out of shock to realize my iPod was still on and the volume was loud.

I scrambled to turn it down until he stopped me. A click and a flash was heard before we turned to see my mother holding my digital camera. "That's going in your book." She said as she went upstairs to my room.

I noticed he was still holding my hands and cleared my throat. He realized what he was doing and let go while blushing like crazy. I put my iPod down on the table while the song played loudly and started my homework.

I was so concentrated on my homework that I didn't see him walk to the door. "Meet me at Lily Café after school." He said in my ear before he left. I looked up in shock as he left, and blushed like crazy.

* * *

**I had a dream about this like a year earlier and thought about writing it. The next chapter will be from Sora's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sora Dawn

Invisible

Chapter 2: Sora Dawn

My name is Sora Dawn, I'm sixteen years old, I have spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes. I live with my aunt Luna and my cousin Vanitas. He looks similar to me except he has spiky black hair and amber eyes.

My uncle walked out on my aunt when Vanitas was a year old. I have two best friends: Kairi Radiant, a redhead girl that's the daughter of the mayor, and Riku Willow, a calm silver haired teen, but make fun of his last name and you'll get hit, learned that the hard way.

We are known as the Somebodies, we don't know who came up with it. We're also a popular group so maybe that's how the name came to be, I'm very friendly with everyone in the school, except for the troublemakers.

Riku wanted to speak with me during our free period, which is after lunch. Just as I headed outside to find him, I saw a boy with windswept dirty blond hair, pale skin-not as pale as Van, and dark blue eyes just staring at nothing with a sad look.

I went over to cheer him, and the closer I got the better that I could see no one was with him at all. When he realized I was next to him, he turned to face me. I started to talk about some songs I'm writing when I realize I didn't say my name.

"I'm Sora Dawn," I said cheerfully. "And you are?" He just left! I realized that he might not be social but that doesn't mean you just walk away! I ran and grabbed his shoulder to get him to stop.

"You know you're suppose give your name when someone gives theirs." I told him as he turned around to face me. "Sora!" Riku's voice shouted out. I ran to where he was sitting and he immediately pulled me.

"Don't talk to that Nobody." He said quietly. I must've looked confused because he sighed. "He is anti-social and has no friends, so don't talk to him!" After he left I looked back at the blond.

'Maybe no one wants to be friends because of how everyone treats him.' I thought as the bell rang. I went to music class, which was my favorite class, and saw the blond again. 'We must have the same class.' I thought as the teacher came in.

"Anastasia Blitz."

Red haired girl that's mistaken as Kairi's sister.

"Sora Dawn."

That's me.

"Roxas Dusk."

The blond that I talked to raised his hand.

So that's his name, it means wind in Japanese and suits him because of his hair. When school ended I decided to walk home since it was a thirty minute walk. I had my iPhone so I can edit this song I'm writing.

As I took it out I saw Roxas walking and ran to him. "Wait up!" I shouted as I tried to slow down. Emphasis on 'tried.' He stopped and turned before I ran into him. We fell with me on top of him and I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I should've slowed down." I said as he opened his mouth but stopped before he looked at me. "Get. Off. Of. Me." He said, finally, and I scrambled off of him and helped him up.

"Y'know that you could've told me your name before I found out in class." I told him, making him shocked before he shook it off. He must've forgotten we have music class together.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked, kinda rudely. "Why can't we just be friends?" I asked while walking next to him. "I'm a Nobody and you're a Somebody," He said, in the same way Riku told me. I was just plain confused because of the labeling. "People think a popular and a non-popular can't be friends." He said after sighing.

I noticed he stopped talking and when I looked at him, he was listening to his iPod. I took one of his earbuds out of his ear and put it in mine.

'Without you within me,'

'I can't find no rest,'

'Where I'm going is anybody's guess.'

"Incomplete by Backstreet Boys?" I asked but he just kept ignoring me. We came to a house that was dark colored, and he went inside. I followed, wondering if this was his house.

"Hey Mom." He said to a woman with blond hair. Yep, his house. "Hey sweetie," She said as she got off the floor she was cleaning. "Who's your friend?" He turned around and froze when he saw me.

"I'm Sora Dawn." I said to her, ignoring Roxas' shocked look. We heard something faint and when he got out of his shock he grabbed his iPod and scrambled to turn it down. I grabbed his hands, which had the iPod between them, to get him to stop.

He looked at me, and I was surprised. He wasn't sad or any negative emotion was in his expression, instead he looked calm. A flash and a click got us to look at his mother who was holding a digital camera.

"That's going in your book." She said as she went upstairs, probably to his room. I wondered what's in his book he has, he cleared his throat to get my attention. I realized I was still holding his hands.

I let go while blushing like crazy, but as I looked at our hands before I saw that the only song was the one playing was on it. He started to do some homework and I went to the door to leave, but stopped as I got to the doorway.

I looked at him sadly that he didn't have any siblings to hang out with. I decided to invite him to eat at a small café that's maybe nearby. "Meet me at Lily Café after school." I whispered in his ear before I left.

Today is Thursday so I can't wait until tomorrow, but I have to keep it a secret from Kai, and Ri.

* * *

**I have the next chapter in my head, just not written yet. Sora is starting to like Roxas but doesn't know about why he has no friends.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Café Date and Meeting Ven

Invisible

Chapter 3: The Café Date

Roxas' PoV

It was four when I got to the café to wait for the kid. I don't understand why he's so persistent to be friends with me. Maybe it's because of the nickname everyone gives me and because I have no friends.

He finally came fifteen minutes later as I was starting to nod off. "Brothers Under the Sun?" He asked which woke me up in surprise and made me fall over. Unfortunately I landed in a trash can.

"Sorry I couldn't help to see if you got a new song or not." He said as he helped me out of the can. We went inside to wait for a waiter or waitress when my mom showed up. She didn't see us and led us to a table outside.

"Here are your menus-" She handed us our menus and saw who we were. "Okay what would you two like?" She asked after she got over her shock. "I'll just have root beer." I said as I handed her my menu.

"I'll just have coke." He said as he handed her his menu. She left to get our drinks, and during that time he tried to talk to me and I tried to not nod off. "Are you okay?" He asked and woke me up again.

"Yeah," I said while rubbing one of my eyes. "Just tired." I face palmed the table and started to fall asleep.

Sora's PoV

"Roxas?" I said as I poked him. He snored a little, he told me he was tired but not this tired! "Roxas!" I shouted as he woke up. He looked a bit different but was still okay... maybe. "You okay Roxas?" I asked before he looked curiously at me.

"Roxas?" He asked, unsure of his own name. "Who's he? I'm Ventus, Ven for short." I realized that he has a split personality and when his mom came back I asked her about Roxas and Ventus.

"If he has an emotional problem then he has to go to sleep to let Ventus take his place," She said as she gave us our drinks. "Or it's whenever he's too tired, which is now." I looked at him and noticed the difference between him and Roxas.

Roxas is quiet, he's loud, Roxas likes privacy, he likes being around people, and most of all: Ventus or Ven is cute while Roxas is adorable... Wait what?! I can't believe I thought that! He had a shocked look on his face, don't know why but hope he saw something.

"What?" I asked, careful of if he saw something or not. "Did you just say I'm adorable?" He asked still shocked. Oh shit, he's Roxas. I nodded and he just looked at the table. There was a faint blush so I think he's either embarrassed or he's smitten or whatever that word is.

We talked some before his mom came over and said the café was closing. We walked to his house in silence until I figured out why he didn't have any friends: he is too shy and doesn't want any.

Roxas's PoV

We came to my house and as I took a step towards my door I felt something on my cheek. I looked at him and he was shocked yet blushing for some reason.

Sora's PoV

I can't believe I did that!

Roxas's PoV

I don't know what's up with him. I went inside to ask my mom... or dad if he's home. "Burned the food again!" A man's voice sounded from the kitchen. Yep, Dad's home. 'Oh Dad.'

* * *

**Sora figured out why Roxas doesn't have any friends and said he's adorable! Can you guess what he did when they reached Roxas' house?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Accidental Kiss

Invisible

Chapter 4: The Accidental Kiss

Roxas' PoV

The next day at school was a bit slow, I mean art and English are good, they're two of my favorite classes, it's what happened at lunch that surprised me. I just put my tray back on the rack when the most obnoxious redhead came up to me.

I tried to lose him but he kept following me, I even went outside where there was a mini crowd and tried to lose him. Doesn't he get that I know he stalks me and that I don't feel the same!

I bumped into someone while looking back to see if he's following me, I looked at who I bumped into and paled instantly. Riku Willow, oh god. "Was there a reason you bumped into me?" He asked, strangely calm.

"Roxas!" The redhead shouted before I could answer, making me jump and run. I ran to the tree that was planted in the school yard and started to catch my breath. "Hey Roxas!" He shouted again, closer this time.

I ran without looking back and got to the short brick wall where students can sit, eat lunch, or just talk. I noticed the Somebodies near the end and I don't want to face Riku again. "Roxas!" The redhead shouted, he was standing next to me!

I ran, not noticing one of the Somebodies approaching me, and bumped into someone. Actually there was more force so I landed on the person, and when I opened my eyes I saw shocked sky blue orbs.

Sora's PoV

"Just as he was gonna answer Lea shouted his name and he fled." Riku said, gesturing at the end. "Lea always stalks him around school," Kairi said with her eyes closed. "I think the Nobody knows and is trying to get away from him."

I could feel anger boiling in me but kept it in check, I still don't like people calling him a Nobody. I noticed him at the end of the wall, slightly panting. I think he's panting from running maybe I should go comfort him.

I left without the other two noticing and started towards him. "Roxas!" Lea shouted, that must've hurt his ears since Lea is next to him. He ran and I stopped but his eyes were closed.

He ran into me and we fell over with him on top of me. I was gonna say something until I felt something on my lips. I froze in shock, not even reacting when he opened his eyes. He froze in shock too, both of us were unaware of Riku and Kairi.

Riku's PoV

I finally noticed that Sora was gone and wondered about that. "Where did Sora go?" Kairi asked, which made me shrug. "Wanna go find him?" I asked and got a nod in return. We looked around until Kairi just stared at the short wall.

"What?" I asked until I noticed what she was staring at. Sora was on the ground but the thing that set me off was the Nobody on top of him. I went over to them and yanked him off of Sora.

I threw him to the ground and he got out of his shock for whatever it was and immediately ran.

Sora's PoV

I got out of my shock as Riku yanked Roxas off of me. I instantly realized it was my first kiss and blushed at the same time. He threw Roxas to the ground which got him out of his shock and he ran.

I watched sadly as he ran before I faced a furious Riku. "What were you doing?!" Riku shouted at me, very furious. "I was going to comfort him but Lea shouted at him, making run and into me." I said to him calmly.

"Maybe Lea scared him and he ran," Kairi said, backing me up. "He must've didn't see Sora and that's why they were on the ground." Riku calmed down and looked at me until he had a curious look on his face.

"Then why is he blushing?" He asked, making even Kairi curious. "We kinda... kissed." I said cautiously. Nothing happened for a few seconds until Riku exploded. "You did what?!" He shouted, making me run away from them.

I ran to the tree and over someone, well into someone. I opened my eyes and saw shocked dark blue orbs and realized the situation: we were kissing again. I got off of him and immediately blushed.

He sat up and blushed too, still shocked. I noticed that Lea left him alone, for once, and that he was crying because he had tear-stains on his cheeks. "Roxas..." I mumbled as I got closer and rubbed one of his cheeks.

He looked at me frightened like I was gonna hit him, instead I got closer and leaned in. Our lips locked and he moved his against mine while slightly leaning into me. I pushed him against the tree and had my eyes closed.

Roxas' PoV

I jumped slightly when he said my name. If he's gonna hit me then why isn't he doing it? He kissed me instead and I was shocked for a sec until my body did the work and kissed him back.

He was so gentle, even when he pushed me against the tree. I closed my eyes when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tangled my hands in his spikes and pulled him closer, well as closer as it can be.

We stayed like that until the bell rang, hesitantly pulling apart. We stared at each other until we left for music class, which was one of my three favorite classes. I realized we sat next to each other and that his friends sat near us.

I gulped and he noticed and realized it too. He grabbed my hand under the table to calm me down until they came in and sat in front of us.

* * *

**They kissed! Of course it was Lea's fault, at first I thought Axel but decided to use the one in Dream Drop Distance. Oh man is Riku gonna be furious. Sora is liking Roxas more than a friend, that's why he kissed him.**


End file.
